


Stubborn Love

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bathrooms, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graffiti, Homophobia, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Male Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) There's graffiti in the boy's bathroom. Some of it's shitty, and some of it's not so bad--and when it comes to Richie Tozier, then some of it might be true too.Oneshot/drabble





	Stubborn Love

_Beverly Marsh is a little slut._

_Stan Uris is a faggot._

_Richie Tozier loves Eddie Kaspbrak._

There was graffiti all over the school. Most of it was in the boy's and girl's bathrooms respectively though. And then again most of it was about the self-proclaimed Losers Club because they were just that: losers. Those kids had each other, though. So everything was okay. 

* * *

In case anyone cared the second two out of the three messages are actually true. Beverly Marsh is certainly not a slut, but Stanley Uris is actually gay (though it might take him a few more years to fully realize it and then comes to terms with it). And Richie Tozier? Richie Tozier was in love with his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Everyone who had two eyes and a brain could see that. 

So right this very second Richie was heading towards his friends. Bev and Stan were two of them, along with Bill, Ben, Mike, and Eddie of course. 

"Hey Eds!" Richie said brightly as soon as he saw them--him in particular. Eddie hated to be called that, for the record, but he saw the stupid grin on his face. "CrikEY DID YOU GUYS SEE what they wrote about me and Eds on the bathroom wall?? 'Richie Tozier is totes gay for Eddie Kaspbrak'. Hahaha crazy, right?"

Eddie just stared at him. He could see the sharpie marks on his hands. He knew then that Richie himself had been the one writing that. 

And honestly? All he could think was why he even liked this idiot. 

 


End file.
